Red Songs
by Zimra David
Summary: Recueil de OS musicaux.
1. I'll be there for you

Salut tout le monde!

Me revoilà avec un petit projet légèrement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de poster.

En effet, dans ce recueil seront rassemblés tous mes textes où des paroles seront inclues à l'histoire. Vous pouvez écouter la chanson en même temps que l'histoire mais je ne garantie pas que le début et la fin de la fiction coïncideront avec ceux de la chanson. C'est surtout que j'ai trouvé que les paroles reflétaient bien ce que peuvent vivre Jane et Lisbon.

* * *

_**I'll be there for you - The Rembrandts**_

_RedJohn est mort et Jane n'arrive pas à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Heureusement, Lisbon est là._

* * *

-Alors Jane, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

La jeune femme ouvrit les volets et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Rien n'avait bougé depuis hier, le salon était toujours aussi immaculé. Etrangement, c'était ça le plus dérangeant jour après jour, cette constante propreté.

Lisbon se retourna et dévisagea l'homme assit sur le canapé. Si elle n'avait pas regardé de plus près sa tenue elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait pas changé de place depuis la veille. Elle soupira puis ouvrit en grand la fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce. Peut-être que l'air frais de la matinée balayerai cette atmosphère pesant… La brune senti un souffle agréable secouer ses cheveux et elle ferma un instant les yeux, sachant qu'elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour le reste de la journée.

-J'ai eu Rigsby au téléphone il profite de ses congés. Enfin, tu sais mieux que moi comment il fonctionne mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, se retourna pour faire face à Jane et, comme d'habitude, son estomac se contracta devant ce qu'elle redécouvrait chaque matin et pensait avoir exagéré chaque soir. L'homme en face d'elle ne ressemblait en rien au consultant enfantin et farceur qu'elle côtoyait auparavant ses yeux étaient vides et regardaient dans le vague, son front était strié de rides et ses joues creuses lui donnaient l'aspect d'un cadavre. Même ses cheveux blonds semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat doré.

-Alors, j'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé ?

Elle n'attendait aucune réponse mais parler lui donnait l'impression qu'elle maitrisait la situation et que tout n'était pas désespéré, que tout n'avait pas changé en quelques heures…

-Bon, je vais aller faire des pâtes… Je t'allume la télé ?

Lisbon ne savait même pas pourquoi elle posait des questions aussi inutiles… Elle appuya au hasard sur la télécommande avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle cherchait une casserole, les rires préenregistrés de Friends lui parvinrent et elle sourit elle n'avait jamais vraiment suivi mais elle aimait bien tomber dessus de temps en temps.

La jeune femme se hâta de remplir d'eau sa casserole et mit le tout sur le feu. En attendant que l'eau boue, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon Jane était exactement dans la même position fixant la télé sans la voir. Elle soupira à nouveau et retourna à la cuisson de ses pâtes.

_So no one told you, life gonna be this way…_

_(Alors personne ne t'avait dit que la vie serait ainsi)_

Deux semaines plus tôt, une nouvelle victime de RedJohn avait été trouvée. Mais le tueur avait commis l'erreur de s'attaquer à une femme haut placé du Pentagone. Tous les moyens avaient été utilisés et un portrait de RedJohn avait pu être établi, Jane était donc partit avec l'équipe d'intervention dans la ferme intention d'affronter le serial killer. Cependant, une fois arrivés sur les lieux, rien ne se passa comme prévu l'homme les attendait ainsi que deux autres types. S'en suivit un échange de coups de feu au cours duquel Cho fut gravement blessé. Lisbon avait alors demandé un repli mais Jane n'avait pas obéit, et était entré dans la ferme abandonné ou se cachait l'assassin de sa famille.

La jeune femme l'avait suivit, arme au poing, dans l'intention de le raisonner. Seulement RedJohn avait comprit la manœuvre du consultant et déjoua leur approche. Lisbon se rappelait que l'échange de regard silencieux entre Jane et le meurtrier avait duré longtemps. Malheureusement, un ratage de l'équipe d'assauts avait tout fait valser. Teresa frissonna en se remémorant la lame qui était entré dans son dos, remontant sans ménagement jusqu'à sa joue… Puis un coup de feu. Et plus rien. Jane avait tué RedJohn. En quelques secondes, son but, sa raison de vivre venait d'être accomplit.

_Your job's a joke, you're broke…_

_(Ton travail est une blague, tu es brisé*)_

L'eau qui bouillait ramena Lisbon à l'instant présent et elle se hâta se renverser les pâtes dans la casserole, chassant l'image du corps du tueur en série, que Jane éloignait d'elle avant de couvrir sa plaie en lui ordonnant de tenir le coup. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche.

-C'est près !

N'attendant aucune réaction du blond, elle baissa le son de la télé et posa une assiette devant lui avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon. Hightower leur avait donné à tous un congés de trois semaines après la mort de RedJohn sachant que cette journée n'avait pas laissé tout le monde de marbre. Lisbon avait passé les trois premiers jours à l'hôpital à cause de sa blessure. Elle avait eu de la chance, le couteau n'avait pas abîmé sa moelle épinière et elle ne garderait aucune séquelle mise à part la cicatrice qui remontait jusqu'à sa joue et si ce n'était que ça, elle s'en fichait. Elle était déjà suffisamment heureuse d'être en vie.

Cho, en revanche, avait eu moins de chance une balle avait perforé son poumon et il ne pourrait plus faire d'efforts physiques trop importants pendant au moins un an. Hightower lui avait promis de le garder dans le service actif et avait refusé sa démission, comprenant la peine du jeune homme. Rigsby était resté à ses côtés à l'hôpital, tentant de lui faire oublier ses problèmes. VanPelt avait profité de ses 'vacances' pour voir son père quelques jours.

Quant à Jane, il était rentré chez lui, sans un mot, dès que les médecins lui avaient donné le feu vert. Lisbon s'était aussitôt chargé de veiller sur lui, de tenter de lui faire s'ouvrir à nouveau au monde qui lui restait. Mais pour l'instant, rien ne c'était passé.

-Alors, comment trouves-tu mes pâtes ? demanda-t-elle avant de goûter elle-même à sa cuisine.

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux Jane alors qu'il mangeait, aucune expression ne traversant son visage. Lisbon ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait tenté d'appeler la psychologue qui l'avait aidé une première fois cependant elle avait quitté la Californie pour New York et était injoignable pour le moment. Elle passait donc le plus de temps possible avec Jane, essayant de l'empêcher de se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même.

-Je vais chercher du sel, annonça-t-elle, ne supportant plus l'ambiance du salon.

Arrivés dans la cuisine, elle s'appuya contre la porte et se laissa glisser lentement en fermant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était trop dur. Voir Jane anéanti, taper contre les murs ou hurlant sa douleur aurait été préférable. Tout lui aurait semblé mieux que de regarder son ami, aussi froid qu'une statue, se laisser porter par ses sombres réflexions. Lisbon ne savait pas à quoi il pensait et ne voulait même pas le savoir. Sa vengeance avait été son moteur pendant toutes ses années, elle lui avait permis de se lever tous les matins et d'affronter la réalité. De mettre de côté les fantômes de sa femme et de sa fille pour vivre une journée de plus. Seulement désormais que son carburant n'était plus, qu'il avait tué RedJohn, il semblait enfermé dans sa propre tête, piégé par lui-même et ne trouvant aucune solution pour s'en sortir.

_But I'll be there for you…_

_(Mais je serai là pour toi)_

Lisbon sursauta quand elle senti de l'eau lui tomber sur la tête. Elle se redressa en sursaut et ferma la fenêtre de la cuisine avant de retourner dans le salon.

-Jane…

Le consultant, assis non loin de la fenêtre, n'avait pas réagit quand la pluie l'avait mouillé et était à moitié trempé. Lisbon la ferma rapidement, quitta la pièce et revint avec une serpillère et un pull. Elle se hâta d'éponger le sol puis de poser le pull sur les épaules de Jane qui ne broncha pas.

_When the rain starts to poor…_

_(Quand la pluie commencera à tomber)_

La jeune femme se laissa ensuite tomber lourdement sur le canapé, à côté de lui, rallumant au passage la télé. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et poussa un long soupir elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Peut-être que son approche n'était pas la bonne… Peut-être qu'elle devrait rentrer dans Jane et tenter de le faire réagir en le provocant, le poussant dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qui lui saute dessus pour la frapper. Elle ne savait pas. Ne savait plus… Tout devenait confus dans son esprit Jane, Cho, RedJohn, Rigsby, son travail… Elle voyait Jane dessiner un smiley rouge à côté de sa dépouille avant de retourner s'assoir sur son canapé, alors que les rires de Friends raisonnaient fort, fort, fort.

_Like I've been there before…_

_(Comme je l'ai été avant)_

Lisbon sursauta et se redressa, complètement déboussolée. Devant elle, la télé allumée diffusait un autre épisode de Friends. Elle allait s'extirper du canapé, un peu honteuse de s'être à ce point assoupi, quand elle senti quelque chose sur son dos. Une couverture… Elle regarda Jane, toujours dans la même position qu'avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes à le fixer, en serrant la couverture autour d'elle, avant de regarder l'heure. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, elle avait dormi tout l'après-midi…

Elle chercha l'assiette du midi qui trainait sur la table basse, quelques heures plus tôt mais elle avait disparu. Elle se retint durement de regarder Jane à nouveau et tendit la main vers son sac en se levant difficilement du canapé. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait éteindre la télévision et quitter la pièce, elle se senti attirée en arrière et retomba sur le sofa, enlacée par les bras de Jane. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, suivant la cicatrice rosée jusqu'à sa nuque puis la devinant sous le T-shirt de Lisbon. Cette dernière, un peu perdue face à la conduite étrange du consultant, fut ramenée à la réalité en l'entendant renifler. Elle tenta de se retourner pour lui faire dace, mais il resserra son emprise autour d'elle de son bras libre, continuant de caresser sa cicatrice de l'autre.

-Je suis désolé…

La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler dans son dos alors que Jane enfouissait sa tête dans son cou, comme un enfant qui voulait être rassuré après un cauchemar.

-Tellement désolé…

-Jane… commença Lisbon, je… Ce n'est… Enfin, tout va bien… !

Mais le consultant continuait de sangloter, en se répandant en excuses. Lisbon ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'entrelacer sa main à celle de Jane qui la maintenant contre lui et de la serrer, le temps de trouver quelle conduite adopter. Finalement, le voir emmuré dans son silence encore quelques minutes aurait peut-être été préférable…

-Jane, tout va bien, répéta-t-elle plus fermement après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Le ton presque autoritaire de Lisbon lui fit relever la tête. Sentant qu'elle avait capté son attention, elle continua

-Cho est vivant, Rigsby va bien, VanPelt est un peu secouée mais elle s'en remettra. Je vais bien… Tout va bien.

Elle profita de la confusion de son ami pour se retourner afin de lui faire face. Ses yeux bleus ne fixaient plus le vague mais sa joue, où la cicatrice ressortait sur sa peau pâle. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et il sembla totalement perdu alors que Lisbon attrapait sa main pour la porter à sa joue, refaisant le parcours que Jane suivait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sentait qu'il était comme hypnotisé par cette marque indélébile que le tueur lui avait laissé avant de mourir. La main du jeune homme tremblait dans la sienne mais elle ne resserra pas son emprise il ne pouvait détacher son attention du mouvement qu'elle faisait, suivant la courbe qu'avait tracé la lame une semaine plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il en avait besoin. Et il le savait lui aussi.

_I'll be there for you…_

_(Je serai là pour toi)_

-Si j'avais su que je me sortirais de cette affaire avec _ça_, je n'y aurai pas cru ! Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver, t'arriver, _nous _arriver.

Jane renifla puis remonta lentement son regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de Lisbon qui écarquilla les yeux même sans avoir un tiers du talent du blond, elle pouvait voir le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait. Elle fut un moment paralysée et Jane la devança en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui puis en la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Lisbon se laissa aller à cette étreinte et ferma les yeux.

-Merci… entendit-elle le consultant murmurer à son oreille.

…_Cause you're there for me too._

_(Parce que tu l'es aussi pour moi)_

* * *

*** **_La véritable traduction serait 'Tu es fauché' mais j'ai préféré interpréter le 'broke' comme 'brisé' au sens moral pour les besoins de la fiction._

* * *

Il y a un petit clin d'oeil à Friends car 'I'll be there for you' est la musique de leur générique.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce texte, et tu concept en particulier.


	2. In Between

Salut à tous!

Voilà un deuxième One-Shot musical.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**In Between - Linkin Park**_

* * *

_Lisbon,_

_Let me apologize to begin with,_

_Let me apologize for what I'm about to say..._

_(Laisse moi m'excuser de commencer ainsi,_

_Laisse moi m'excuser pour ce que je suis sur le point de dire...)_

_Je tiens à commencer par te remercier. Pour tout. J'ai tellement appris pendant toutes ces enquêtes. Je n'avais j__amais vraiment pris le travail de la police au sérieux mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu fais un métier admirable dont tu peux être fière. Quant à moi, je peux me vanter de compter mes années passées à travailler à vos côtés dans ma vie. Ce sont les seuls véritables moments où j'avais l'impression d'aider, pour de vrai. Ces instants passés lors des enquêtes sont les seuls qui méritent d'être comptés quand on m'évoque._

_...But trying to be a genuine was harder than it seemed,_

_But somehow I got caught up in between..._

_(...Mais essayer d'être authentique était plus dur qu'il n'y paressait,_

_Mais d'une certaine façon je me suis fait piéger entre les deux...)_

_Je voulais aussi te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant. Personnellement. Tu m'as permis de changer ma vision des gens, je ne saurais expliquer comment. Tu as toujours su obtenir le meilleur de moi, me poussant malgré toi dans mes retranchements. J'ai été obligé d'apprendre sur le tas, d'évoluer, de muer d'une certaine manière._

_...But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed,_

_And somehow I got caught up in between,_

_(Mais essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre était plus dur qu'il n'y paressait,_

_Et d'une certaine façon je me suis fait piéger entre les deux...)_

_Mais, comme toujours, le revers de la médaille. Mon côté égocentrique et arrogant. Je ne pouvais me contenter de ce que vous m'apportez, je voulais plus._

_J'aurais tant aimé, Lisbon, tant aimé pouvoir passer au dessus de ses sentiments malsains… Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et, à chaque criminel arrêté, je ne pouvais réprimer cette horrible envie qui me tordait les tripes. Certains pourraient appeler ça se faire justice soi-même, mais je sais qu'en réalité il s'agit juste d'égoïsme de ma part._

_Prendre la vie de quelqu'un est quelque chose de monstrueux. J'ai déjà prit deux vies et, chaque jour je pense à la façon la plus horrible d'en prendre une troisième. Je ne peux pas rester avec des gens qui luttent contre le crime alors que je fais parti de ces monstres. __J'ai des défauts, mais hypocrite n'en fait pas parti._

_...Fear is not afraid of you,_

_But guilt's a language you can understand..._

_(...La peur n'a pas peur de toi,_

_Mais la culpabilité est une langue que tu peux comprendre...)_

_J'espère que tu comprends, Lisbon, que tu comprends et que, pour cette raison, tu n'essayeras pas de me retenir. J'aurais pu te dire tout cela en face, mais à tes côtés j'oublis cette partie sombre. Je la masque du mieux que je peux. Tu aurais réussi à me faire changer d'avis, et j'aurais continué de me voiler la face._

_On se reverra, je le sais. Sans doute dans une situation déplaisante pour nous deux, mais tu feras ce travail pour lequel tu vis. Ce que tu fais si bien._

_...I cannot explain to you,_

_And anything I say or do,_

_I hope the action speaks the word they can…_

_(... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer,_

_Et quoi que je dise ou fasse,_

_J'espère que les faits parlent du mieux qu'elles peuvent...)_

_Bonne continuation, Teresa. N'oublis pas que tu es quelqu'un de bien._

_The things I want to say to you get lost before they come…_

_(Les choses que je voulais te dire se sont perdues avant de venir...)_

-Idiot… lâcha la jeune femme en réprimant un sanglot.

Devant elle, sur son bureau, trônait la carte de consultant de Jane, posée bien en évidence à côté d'une pile de dossiers. Elle contourna son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, tenant toujours la lettre dans ses mains.

Comment n'avait-elle pu rien voir ? Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il allait si mal…

_N'oublis pas que tu es quelqu'un de bien…_

Lisbon senti les larmes affluer et brouiller sa vue. Elle ne les retint pas. Elle les laissa couler, en silence, alors que la dure réalité s'imposait dans son esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle renifla et attrapa le téléphone. Elle devait essayer. Mais aussitôt le numéro composé, elle raccrocha. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas le retenir…

Elle relut la lettre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle existait bel et bien. A la fin, juste à côté de la signature de Jane, deux phrases avaient été barrées plusieurs fois au stylo. Lisbon leva la lettre devant sa fenêtre afin de voir à travers les ratures, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne put retenir la seconde vague de sanglots qui la secoua et laissa tomber la feuille avant de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise.

_The only thing that's worst than one is none…_

_(La seule chose pire que ça est rien...)_

_Je suis désolé. Je t'aime._

* * *

Lorsque j'ai écrit cet One-Shot, je me suis dit que Lisbon pouvait pleurer de rage car elle n'avait pas bien réussi son travail, elle n'était pas parvenue à retenir Jane. Puis, finalement je me suis aussi dit qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose entre eux... Comme quoi, il y a plusieurs interprétations possibles!

J'espère que ce genre de textes vous plaît, et je suis toujours ravie de lire vos commentaires!


	3. Foundations

Salut!

Un One-Shot beaucoup plus gai que les deux autres, cette fois-ci!

Cependant, les paroles de la chanson correspondront pour ce texte soit à Lisbon, soit à Jane.

Les paroles en_ italique_, correspondent à Lisbon, et celles en **gras**, à Jane.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Foundations - Kate Nash**_

* * *

_Thursday night everything's fine,_

_Except you've got that look in your eyes,_

_When I'm telling a story and you find it boring,_

_You're thinking of something to say..._

_(Jeudi soir tout va bien,_

_Sauf que tu as cette lueur dans les yeux,_

_Alors que je raconte une histoire que tu trouves ennuyeuse,_

_Tu penses à quelque chose à dire...)_

Lisbon jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Jane. Il était assis en face d'elle, en train de manger nonchalamment sa part de pizza une lueur étrange dans le regard.

La jeune femme soupira et se tourna vers Rigsby et VanPelt. Elle devait les réprimander, elle le savait. Autant le faire maintenant que cela plaise ou non à Jane.

-Mrs Miller est sous les verrous, commença-t-elle, cette enquête est donc bouclée. Mais je tiens à vous dire que votre conduite à été inacceptable ! Vous avez mis en péril l'arrestation toute entière pour quelque chose d'insignifiant.

Autour d'elle, l'équipe s'était tue. VanPelt et Rigsby baissaient la tête sans oser échanger un regard. Rigsby n'avait pas tenu son poste en voyant Grace, aux prises avec un individu du gang adverse. Il n'avait pas obéit aux ordres mais sans lui VanPelt serait sûrement en très mauvais état. Cependant, avec la constante surveillance qu'effectuait Hightower pour être bien sûre qu'ils respectent leur engagement à propos de leur relation, Lisbon se devait d'être sévère.

-Donc, reprit-elle, je dois…

-Lisbon, il n'y a pas mort d'hommes… lança Jane en avalant difficilement sa part de pizza.

**Then I'll use that voice,**

**What you find annoyin'...**

**(Ensuite je vais utiliser cette voix,**

**Que tu trouves pénible...)**

-Jane…

-Non mais c'est vrai Miller est sous les verrous et le gang des Prados démantelé… Nous n'aurions pas pu espérer tant ! Alors, pour cette 'chose insignifiante' comme vous l'avez-vous-même qualifié…

-Jane !

Les yeux de Lisbon lançaient des éclairs en direction du consultant qui croqua dans sa pizza, une mimique enfantine sur le visage. Elle détestait qu'il remette son autorité en cause, et elle détestait encore plus qu'il le fasse devant l'équipe au complet.

_You said I must speak so many lemons,_

'_Cause I am so bitter..._

_(Tu dis que je dois manger trop de citrons,_

_Car je suis tellement amer...)_

-Allez, Lisbon ! L'enquête est résolue, souriez un peu ! On dirait que vous êtes toute aigrie la ! dit-il en singeant la position de sa patronne.

Cette dernière, furieuse, ouvrit la bouche mais la sonnerie du portable de Cho la coupa. Il lui jeta un regard désolé, comme si tout était de sa faute alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard. L'agent s'éloigna rapidement, le mobile vissé à l'oreille, parlant tout bas.

VanPelt et Rigsby, sentant que c'était le moment de filer discrètement, se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine de l'équipe en essayant d'ignorer la dispute qui menaçait d'éclater. Lisbon, toujours très en colère, avait à peine remarqué le départ de ses subalternes, jadis sujets de son mécontentement. Toute son attention était désormais rivée sur Jane qui la fixait, comme s'il l'a défiait.

-Cessez de remettre mon autorité en cause, lâcha Lisbon en tentant de maîtriser la colère qui pointait dans sa voix.

-Allez Lisbon ! répéta-t-il en tendant sa main vers le carton à pizza.

**Yes it was childish and you got aggressive,**

**Oh my gosh I cannot be bothered with this!**

**(Oui c'était puéril, et tu est devenue aggressive,**

**Oh mince* je ne vais pas être ennuyé à cause de ça!)**

-Ca suffit ! le coupa-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, vous êtes _consultant_, Jane ! Vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans les affaires au sein de l'équipe ! Que vous vous mettiez dans la merde sur le terrain, si vous le voulez, tant pis, j'ai pris l'habitude, mais laissez-moi réprimander mes agents quand je le trouve nécessaire !

Sa tirade terminée, elle chancela un peu, consciente de s'être légèrement laissée emportée. Mais cet homme avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gons plus vite que n'importe qui. Jane, un peu abasourdi par le discours de Lisbon, lâcha

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vous attire autant de problèmes, Lisbon ?

Il arborait un air piteux et malheureux qui tordit l'estomac de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait sans doute blessé…

-Non, Jane… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

_And everytime we fight…_

_(Et à chaque fois que nous nous disputons...)_

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, baissant la tête de manière à ce que Lisbon ne voie pas son visage. Cette dernière, inquiète, s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Jane… ?

Il releva la tête et son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire alors qu'il lançait :

-Je vous ai bien eu !

-Jane !

**_I know it's not right,_**

**_Everytime that you're upset and I smile..._**

**_(Je sais, ce n'est pas juste,_**

**_A chaque fois que tu es bouleversée et que je souris...)_**

Il souriait de plus belle alors que Lisbon lui donnait un coup de poing sur l'épaule en le traitant de toute sorte de nom. Mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait dissimuler complètement son sourire et le consultant le remarqua. Il avait encore gagné.

_I know I should forget _

_But I can't…_

_(Je sais que je devrais oublier,_

_Mais je ne peux pas...)_

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et parti en quête du reste de l'équipe pour qu'ils reviennent fêter comme il se devait la fin de l'enquête, le sourire de Jane gravé dans l'esprit. Elle les réprimanderait plus tard…

* * *

*Gosh a d'abord servi comme étant un équivalent de 'Dieu' car c'est assez mal vu de dire 'Oh my God.'. On pourrait cependant le traduire par 'parbleu' ou 'mince'.

Votre verdict concernant ce petit One-Shot?


End file.
